


Reminiscence

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Siblings, Weltenbrand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: They've known each other for ages and they still work well together.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Weltenbrand again \o/ Have fun with some of my Fallen Angel darlings

Sometimes she missed the days of Ancient Greece. Sure, technology was great, but it still couldn’t beat running around a beautiful, untouched forest with a couple of other girls.

Right now, cars were rushing by and judging by the amount of planes – too close for comfort – there was an airport nearby. Leraje shivered a little, wrapped herself tighter in her scarf and leaned against a wall. Some graffiti decorated the stone but it was just random nonsense, not the art she had grown to love.

Baal was late, once again. That may have been fashionable once but it was annoying and Leraje wanted to slap him for it. She had, in fact, done so before. It just wasn’t very effective considering the differences in their power levels.

“Sorry, I got held up.” He still wore a brilliant smile but his hair looked tame today. The colour was like her own which meant she wouldn’t have to start a fight about who had to change to pass off as siblings. 

“One of these days, I will start without you.”

“Aw, you wouldn’t.” He pouted despite knowing it had no effect on her. He was technically older but that didn’t make him more mature. “What’s the job today, anything interesting?” 

“It’s just a reconnaissance mission, don’t get your hopes up.”

“Too bad. I miss meddling with all those royal kids back then…” He sighed and Leraje chuckled, knowing she wasn’t only one who missed Greece. They had been called gods at that time. 

“The only king right now is you. So hurry up and let’s get this job done, the human world makes me miss hell.”


End file.
